2376
Events * While on a mission on the in the Badlands, Commander Elias Vaughn discovers the Orb of Memory on a dead Cardassian freighter. * Odo and Laas discover remains of a very big changeling, presumably a deity known as the Progenitor. They believe it has been killed by one of the ascendants; upon learning of their deity's death, all Changelings but Odo and Laas leave the Great Link. Politics * Alon Ghemor, nephew to Tekeny Ghemor, is the leader of the Cardassian Union. Conflicts *An attack on Deep Space 9 by a group of rogue Jem'Hadar almost ignites a new war, with the Federation Alliance amassing a task force to enter the Gamma Quadrant head on. The conflict is averted, but not before the destruction of DS9's fusion core. * Dr Ethan Locken, a genetically augmented human, is sent by Section 31 to an abandoned Jem'Hadar hatchery on the planet Sindorin; Locken later breaks with Section 31 and starts to plan the takeover of the Alpha Quadrant - taking Khan Noonien Singh as a model. Section 31's subsequently contacts Julian Bashir, who, with the help of a small team, is able to stop Locken. However, all proofs of the operation are lost or remain in the hands of Section 31. *The Gateways Crisis: Members of the Petraw species, disguising themselves as Iconians, offer the gateway technology to the highest bidder; in hope of accelerating the bidding, they later open up all gateways at once, causing much chaos. }} * News of an attack by Nausicaan rogue agents against Starbase 92 was in the morning transmission Captain David Gold looked over before going on duty on the . *The Bajoran Parasite Crisis; the alien parasites are revealed to be mutated Trill symbionts. }} Ezri Dax discovers ancient symbionts on Trill, called the Annuated. Due to the dramatic decrease of the symbiont population, there will be no more Trill joinings until announced otherwise; currently joined Trills might be unjoined by means of the procedure initially discovered by Bethan Roa. * The Romulan Star Empire comes under attack from the Watraii. Federation politics *'29 September': Bajor is admitted into the Federation. Starfleet operations *The takes a three month voyage of Exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. }} * The is destroyed. Mark McHenry uses his powers to slow down time, buying the crew time to reach the escape pods. Promotions and transfers *Lieutenant Robin Lefler is temporarily demoted to Ensign. She is shortly re-promoted. }} *Lieutenant Sam Bowers of the is assigned to station Deep Space 9 as tactical officer. *Ensign Prynn Tenmei of the is assigned to the USS Defiant as conn officer. *Ro Laren is inducted into the Bajoran militia as a Lieutenant. She is assigned as chief of security for Deep Space 9. *Lieutenant junior grade Nog becomes chief of operations (chief engineer) for Deep Space 9 and the Defiant. *Commander Elias Vaughn leaves Starfleet Intelligence to become DS9's first officer. *Taran'atar, a Jem'Hadar not dependant on Ketracel-white, is assigned to Deep Space 9 by Odo to act as a cultural observer and learn about the Alpha Quadrant races. *Ezri Dax transfers to command, becoming second officer of DS9. * Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (short name Shar) of the is assigned to DS9 as science officer. *Julian Bashir is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *Lieutenant Commander Mor glasch Tev is recruited to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and assigned to the USS da Vinci as second officer after the death of Kieran Duffy. *Lieutenant Christine Vale becomes the 's security chief. * s "Hazard Team" is formed. Newly-promoted Lieutenant Les Foster commands Alpha Squad, Ensign Alexander Munro is second-in-command, and Crewman Telsia Murphy serves as team marksman. Ensign Elizabeth Laird serves on Beta Squad. Munro is promoted to Lieutenant after his heroism in destroying the Vohrsoth. }} *Korban is admitted to Starfleet Academy. *Colonel Kira Nerys enters Starfleet along with most of the rest of the Bajoran Militia and is promoted to Captain. *Commander Elizabeth Shelby is promoted to Captain, and assumes command of the . She leaves this post shortly after. *The senior crew of the newly-launched is (at time of launch) as follows: Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, commanding officer; Commander Burgoyne 172, first officer; Lieutenant Soleta, chief science officer, Lieutenant Zak Kebron, chief of security/tactical officer, Lieutenant Craig Mitchell, chief engineer, Lieutenant Mark McHenry, conn officer, and Lieutenant Robin Lefler, operations manager. *The senior crew of the newly launched is as follows: Captain Elizabeth Shelby, commanding officer; Commander Katerina Mueller, first officer; Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, tactical officer/chief of security; Lieutenant Commander Gleau, chief science officer; Dr. Villers, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Romeo Takahashi, operations manager; and Lieutenant Mick Gold, conn officer. Also coming aboard is Lieutenant Shiboline M'Ress. *''Bekk'' Wol transfers from the to the , and is promoted to Leader, assigned to the Fifteenth Squad. }} *'June': Liro Kavi moves to Deep Space 9, to work in the security department. * Thirishar ch'Thane takes a leave of absence to stay on Andor and perform the mating ceremony. |Andor: Paradigm}} Astronomical events *'July': The Idran system is moved three light-years, to the mouth of the wormhole. People *Kira Nerys is declared Attainted after uploading Ohalu’s prophecies to the Bajoran comnet. *Jake Sisko works in the archaeological dig in B'hala and learns about the Prophecy of the Avatar prompting him to enter the Bajoran wormhole in search of his father. Several days later he is ejected from the wormhole deep into the Gamma Quadrant. * Gul Akellen Macet, a close relative to the late Skrain Dukat, helps DS9 on a mission to evacuate Europa Nova during the Gateway crisis; it is revealed that Macet was part of Damar's resistance movement *'July': Jake Sisko finds Opaka Sulan and leads her to the Eav'oq homeworld, reviving that people from their stasis. * Miles and Keiko O'Brien relocate to Cardassia, where Keiko is appointed new director of the Andak project to make Cardassia more fertile. |Cardassia: The Lotus Flower}} *'31 December': Kira Nerys is stabbed through the heart by Taran'atar and undergoes emergency surgery. |The Dominion: Olympus Descending}} * The son of Captain Janna Demitrijian lived with a Sinnravian girlfriend on Canopus Planet in early 2376. Births and deaths :See also 2376 Starfleet personnel deaths and Category:2376 deaths for more. * Mark McHenry is seemingly killed in a confrontation with the Beings. In reality, his astral self is unable to affect reality, and he helps Woden to imprison the other Beings. Before he dies, Woden transfers his power to McHenry. * Newly assigned DS9 commander Tiris Jast dies during the rogue Jem'Hadar attack on DS9. *'April': Istani Reyla is murdered on Deep Space 9 and her killer Gamon Vell dies shortly after by jumping off a railing while attempting to evade station security. *'August': Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon is assassinated. *An alleged Orion Syndicate boss named Malic is rumored to have died. * Shathrissia zh'Cheen, one of Shar's bondmates, commits suicide aboard DS9, being desperate of Shar's return home. * On an uninhabited planet in the Gamma Quadrant, the Defiant recovers an old Borg vessel - aboard the drone of former Ruriko Tenmei, wife of Elias Vaughn and mother of Prynn. Vaughn tries to restore her, but comes to believe that she wants to assimilate Prynn, and is thus forced to kill her. *Bena, daughter of Leeta and Grand Nagus Rom, is born.( |Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed}}) *Toral, son of Duras is killed in battle. *A clone of Locutus of Borg is created at a Dominion cloning facility and later killed during an assault on a Borg unimatrix by joint Federation, Klingon and Romulan forces. *Miral Torres dies. Relationships * Fabian Stevens and Domenica Corsi spend the night together. * Quark and Ro Laren start to date. * Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax end their relationship. |Trill: Unjoined}} * Jake Sisko marries Azeni Korena |Bajor: Fragments and Omens}} Notable people abaddon.jpg|Abaddon. abramowitz.jpg|Carol Abramowitz. akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. abyss Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir. doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. janewayHomecoming.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. oBrien.jpg|Miles O'Brien. riker.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. sevenFarther.jpg|Seven of Nine. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. References and notes Stories | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2376| stardate = | media =short story | note = | cover =File:Strange new worlds 5.jpg| }} | title = Requiem| subdivide = | series = NF| date = 2376| stardate = | media =novel| note = | cover =File:Requiem cover.jpg| }} | title = Renaissance| subdivide = | series = NF| date = 2376| stardate = | media =novel| note = | cover =File:Renaissance cover.jpg| }} | title = Restoration| subdivide = | series = NF| date = 2376| stardate = | media =novel| note = | cover =File:Restoration cover.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2376| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover = File:Strange New Worlds 8 cover.JPG| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2376| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2376| stardate = | media = eBook | note = | cover =File:SCE16.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = GKN| date = 2376| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover =File:Honor Bound.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2376| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover =File:SCE38.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series =TOS| date =2376| stardate = 53786.1| media =novel | note = | cover =File:Notimelikethepast.png| }} | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2376| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover =File:SCE52.jpg| }} | subdivide = Chapters 1-2| series = SCE| date = 2376| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover =File:SCE54.jpg| }} | subdivide = Chapters 3-6| series = SCE| date = 2376| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover =File:SCE54.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = NF| date = 2376| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover =File:NoLimits.jpg| }} }} Images from 2376 File:Ensign Alexander Munro.jpg|Ensign Munro. File:Mor glasch Tev co.jpg|LtCmr Mor glasch Tev, a Tellarite. File:Zilder Culloden.jpg|Zilder, a Bolian. External link * Category:Years